


Memories and the Future

by ukehunters



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukehunters/pseuds/ukehunters
Summary: Krel Tarron, the king-in-waiting of Akiridion-5, is hurting.Although he chose to stay on Earth with his friends, he misses his family on Akiridion-5. He can't stand to stay inside the Mothership without thinking of Mother, and he hates to admit that every corner he turns, he hopes to see the faces of Zadra, Varvatos, and Aja smiling at him. So when Stuart takes the Champions of Arcadia on a trip to Trinity Lake, a picturesque little town outside of Arcadia, Krel realizes that this is his chance to start over.Farryn Valqirelle, once an honored elven warrior, lost everything when they ran from their home several years ago. They lost everyone... including their little brother.Blamed for the murder of the late Matriarch, they escaped and severed any connections with the elves of Kaigroth, where they found a home in Trinity Lake. Now in high school and in a jazz quartet, Farryn believes they have finally moved on.Until Farryn meets Krel. As their friendship continues to grow, they realize that both are painful reminders of the siblings, and past, they'd left behind.
Relationships: Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Original Character/Original Character, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron, Toby Domzalski/Darci Scott
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Road Trip With Friends (and Stuart)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-hi! This is my first time publishing fanfiction. I'm also currently enrolled in school, where I have boatloads of homework every single day (dammit, World History AP!), so updates will depend on how I'm feeling. Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

"Krel."

_An explosion rocks through the halls as the Omens tear their way into the Mothership. He sees Aja running to him as the Omens fire again. A blast knocks him over, and he grunts as he hits the ground, dazed. Panicked, Aja calls his name. He sees more blasting, as Aja tries to fight back._

_He then sees Mother (or Robo-Mom? Mombot?) in her Omen form, pulling them out of the Totality. Aja fires at the door, where the Omens are._

_His surroundings change once more, and Krel notices that he, Aja, and Varvatos are now in the stasis chamber. The BROKEN stasis chamber, where Mother screams in pain as she sacrifices herself to save the royal cores... to save his mama and papa. Beside him, Aja sobs, and Varvatos shakes his head sadly. He could feel his own hot tears trickle down his face._

"KREL."

_He could see the look of horror on everyone's faces as the Omens land behind them at the entrance to Trollmarket. Toby grips the Horngazel tightly as AAARRRGGHH!!! urges them through the portal._

_He could see the Soothscryer, glowing bright blue as it towers above the Tarron siblings. His surroundings blur once more, and he finds himself hoverboarding down into the Deep. He feels determination as his serrator pierces a shocked Morando, vanquishing his biggest fear and revealing the door to Gaylen's core. Pain consumes his entire body as he falls from the crystal tower, leaving Aja behind to retrieve Gaylen's core by herself._

_The horror and fear he had felt when he and his sister discovered that they were too late to stop Morando from becoming a god. The anger and sadness that had radiated in his chest as Varvatos pulled at the cords connecting his parents to the Daxial Array. The pride that had swelled in his chest once the Akiridion engineers completed the wormhole and a large fleet of V-Strykers swarmed around Morando. The defeat he had felt when he realized that they needed Seklos's cannon, later overshadowed by the overwhelming grief he and Aja had shared when his parents gave their cores to defeat Morando and save the universe._

_Emotions crowd him until he feels that he can't hold his breath any longer. It was too much... too much..._

"KREL! WAKE UP!"

The hard, wooden floor of the secret room in Stuart's Electronics greets his face as Stuart shoves a sleeping Krel to the ground, who jumps up, startled. "What was that for?" Krel demanded, rubbing his forehead.

"Thank Gaylen you're finally awake," Stuart chastises. "We have a brand new day ahead of us. I've got a special summer vacation trip planned for you and your friends that will blow your minds! I've already contacted everyone's parents and Toby's nana. They'll be ready soon, which means _you_ have to be ready _now_."

Krel groans, yawning as he stretches his four arms. "What occasion is so special that it supposedly makes my brains explode? And why did you have to wake me up at..." He glances at the clock, then his eyes widen. "Four in the morning?! Absolutely not, Stuart, I am going back to sleep." He lies back down on the couch, pulling the blanket over his body, only for Stuart to seize it and toss it to the ground.

"Hey, it's a long drive to Trinity Lake, so we better get up early if we want to pick everyone up AND be there by 10."

"What is a Trinity Lake?" Krel mutters, still on the couch.

"That's where we're going! Krel, I told you we were going on a road trip three days ago!" Stuart rubs his temples and sighs as the king-in-waiting turns his back to him. "Since you and your friends are so busy all the time with stopping apocalypses and all, and since I'm always stuck in Arcadia, this trip will be great for everyone. You'll finally get a chance to see the real world." Krel still doesn't move. Stuart sighs, settling into a more stern tone. "Look, since I'll be driving, you can rest on the way there in the truck. So get up and go pack your things." Krel groans and gets up.

Claire's house was the first they stop by. 

"Make sure to call and text every now and then," Councilwoman Nuñez reminds Claire. "Stick with at least one other person _at all times_ so you don't get lost. I don't want to have to turn on the news and find out you've gone missing. And no crazy shenanigans with that boyfriend of yours!"

"Got it," Claire assures her with a grin. "I'll be fine, Mom."

"You have a trustworthy face," Claire's dad growls at Stuart, grabbing him by the collar, "but harm my precious daughter and I'll slaughter you myself!"

"T-that won't be necessary!" Stuart stammers. "She's safe with me!" Mr. Nuñez lets go of Stuart.

"Let me guess, overbearing parents?" Krel, who is now in his human form, asks Claire as she steps into the vehicle. She smiles at him.

"They're protective, but they love me," she replies as she shoves her dark purple luggage in place next to Krel's electric blue one and Stuart's green one.

Krel feels a pang of loneliness inside his chest as Stuart climbs onto the driver's seat and starts the engine. Councilwoman Nuñez reminds him of Zadra, and Mr. Nuñez reminds him of Varvatos Vex. He misses them, and Aja, so much. They're probably talking and laughing together on Akiridion-5, just like they used to do when Mother arranged the family dinner after they defeated Tronos the first time. Except, this time, he wouldn't be there with them.

"Like how I arranged the back?" Stuart calls from his seat. "I tried to make you teenagers comfortable during the long trip ahead." There is a stack of square pillows at the corner.

"Thanks, Stuart," Krel replies, taking one of the pillows and hugging it tightly. But hugging pillows simply isn't the same as hugging his family.

They stop by Jim's house shortly after, where Krel could hear several shrill wails coming from inside the house. Both Jim and Toby are already waiting outside with their suitcases next to their feet. Jim has bags under his eyes, Krel notices. But Toby is extremely alert and bouncing with excitement.

"How are you not exhausted?" Krel asks Toby as his friend steps into the truck.

"Coffee," Toby replied grinning. "Lots of Strickler's coffee and new ideas for _Kleb Or Alive_ prequels. What do you think of a super tragic backstory?"

"Don't bother changing the subject," Jim murmurs, putting an arm around Claire, who leans on his shoulder in return. "It's all Toby's talked about the entire time so far. He's even made several babies cry because of all the noise. Once several babies start crying, so will the next hundred babies. My mom, Strickler, and my neighbors were not happy. No one got a wink of sleep last night."

"So your thousand younger siblings are what's causing all the noise right now?" Claire asks. Another shrill wail cuts through the thin metal walls of the taco truck.

"A THOUSAND younger siblings?!" Krel gapes at the Trollhunter. "How are you not going crazy?"

"I am going crazy," Jim replies. "I just have a habit of not showing it."

"That's Jimbo for you," Toby quips. "He's survived sophomore year, Angor Rot, Bular, Gunmar, Morgana, being turned into a half-troll, the Green Knight, time travel, being turned into a crazy mind-controlled actual troll, being turned to stone, and coming home to find out that his room has been turned into a nursery. He can survive a thousand crying babies for a night. Wow, I am talking a lot today."

"Maybe a little too much," Jim comments, smiling.

"I blame the coffee," Claire mutters, and they all laugh.

Steve is already waiting for them at his house, with Coach Lawrence right beside him.

"Have fun!" Coach Lawrence waves to Steve before wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yeah, okay Coach, I mean Dad, Coach-Dad... whatever, ugh!" Steve shoves his yellow suitcase along with the other suitcases.

"Great, the blonde oaf is coming with us too," Krel groans.

"Hey, even the Palchuk needs a break from saving the world," Steve protests as he takes the front seat. Behind him, Coach Lawrence is talking to Stuart.

"How come he gets the front seat?" Toby complains.

"Because you didn't think of taking the front seat first, buttsnack," Steve retorts before letting out an excited whoop. "Summer road trip, here I come!"

Stuart climbs onto the driver's seat once again. "Alright, that's the last of you teenagers. Off we go!"

They drive in silence as the taco truck leaves Steve's house.

"How refreshing is it to go on a normal trip for once?" Toby comments after a while. "There's no apocalypse looming over our heads, no evil trolls or alien gods or scary knights or wicked sorcerers to slay..."

"We really do need a break," Krel agrees.

"I left Blinky and Nomura in charge of Trollmarket and AAARRRGGHH!!! and Strickler in charge of protecting Arcadia," Jim explains, "but I'm still a little worried. I mean, Strickler has to take care of the Darkland babies, so he can't exactly answer every call, and what if something happens while I'm gone? What if Douxie needs our help to stop the Arcane Order?"

"Hey, even the Trollhunter needs a break," Claire assures him softly. "You've been through a lot. We all have. And Douxie's a master wizard. If he needs anything, he'll reach out to us." Jim relaxes... slightly.

"Man, I wish Eli and Aja could join us right now," Steve complains. "They would've loved to come on a road trip with us. Eli would probably talk about weird creatures he read on the Internet, and Aja-"

 _Aja._ The mention of his sister's name is enough to shatter Krel's heart. He looks away from the group immediately, blinking away any tears that dared to surface. The last thing he needed was to cry in front of everyone. Then again, he missed her terribly.

 _Do not cry, little brother,_ she would've said. _As long as we have each other, we will get through anything._

Except they didn't have each other. Not right now.

"Hey Krel," Toby asks suddenly, interrupting the voice inside his head. "You okay, dude? You looked super upset just now."

"Yes," Krel replies. "I'm fine." But he didn't say anything else for the rest of the drive.

They reach a gas station near the outskirts of Arcadia a short while later, where Steve gives up his seat at the front in exchange for Krel's seat in the back of the vehicle.

"I thought you wanted to be in the front," Krel says.

"Not anymore," Steve shrugs. Krel didn't ask any further.

Once Stuart finishes refilling the gas tank, he is surprised to see Krel next to him instead of Steve, but he doesn't say anything. The group in the back slowly fall asleep as Stuart's taco truck reaches the highway. Jim and Claire were snuggled together, while Steve is sprawled over the remainder of the area with his head cushioned on a floral-patterned pillow. Krel was surprised to find that even Toby has fallen asleep, leaning on the suitcases.

 _I guess the coffee didn't last long_ , Krel laughs silently to himself.

Soon, the busy cityscape around the highway is replaced with more rural areas. It wasn't long before they reach a sign saying, "Thank you for visiting the city of Arcadia! Come back soon!"

Krel takes in the bright green trees, the yellow-green fields, and the occasional building or two that passes. He takes note of all the cars they pass, of all their different colors. Red, silver, white, black, green, even the occasional shiny yellow car. He finds those kinds of cars most admirable since they were by far the prettiest. Sometimes a delivery car would whiz by, and he would read aloud the signs on top of these cars. _Pizza King, Donut Express, The Spicy Chicken._

"So this is what Earth looks like outside Arcadia."

"Life on the road is exciting," Stuart replies. "Nothing really beats a comfortable city life, but man there's still so much left in the world to see! If you find these rural areas next to the highway breathtaking, just wait until we reach our destination."

"Rural," Krel repeats the new word to himself as they continue to drive along the highway.

_Or as Aja would say, lively._

"Where is our destination?" Krel finally asks after a long period of silence. "What is a Trinity Lake?"

"Trinity Lake is a lake, which, before you ask, is a large body of water," Stuart begins, "and they've built this wonderful city around it. Trinity Lake City. They named the city after the lake! I've been there quite a few times during my time here on Earth, and let me tell you, it is the most incredible place ever. It has an amazing cafe that serves the best coffee and breakfast waffles I've ever tasted, along with a library with the largest collection of books on mythological creatures dedicated to the founder of the city, and a huge fair. But the best part about it is the lake."

"How can a body of liquid be the best part of a city?" Krel asks, confused.

"Hard for me to explain with just my words," Stuart says. "But I won't need to explain once we get there. One look at the beautiful scenery, and you'll know. But I'm sure you'll be particularly excited about the summer music festival too."

"A music festival?" Krel perks up. "Finally, something to look forward to!"

"Hey! Was the beautiful scenery not something to look forward to?" Stuart asks, but Krel doesn't hear him.

"Tell me more about this music festival!" Krel exclaims. "I want to know every detail about it." It almost takes his mind off of his family back on Akiridion-5. Almost.

"Well," Stuart begins, "the mayor invites all these different music groups from all over the world to perform at the summer music festival, which happens for two days, Saturday and Sunday. That's actually one of the activities I planned for you guys, to visit the music festival. There are lots of different people... and different genres of music."

"Gen-res?" Krel repeats the unfamiliar word.

"Different types of music," Stuart explains. "Rock, pop, classical, jazz... all sorts of music from all around Earth! Last summer they invited an acapella group called the Sirens to perform and the crowd went absolutely wild. I mean, they were amazing!"

"Acapella... interesting. I don't know what that is, but interesting. Will there be vintage music too?"

"Heh, I don't know for sure," Stuart answers. "I haven't looked at the program yet. Glad to see you're excited about the trip though."

"Where will we stay?" Krel asks.

"An old buddy there owes me a favor, so I called him and snagged three rooms at his inn for this trip, free of charge. Three rooms, that's all he could provide since the rest of the rooms are taken. But anyway, I figured, since you guys are always so busy saving the world, you deserve a real vacation. That's why I invited your friends along. And plus, you've been moping around at my place way too often. I mean, you hardly ever go to the Mothership anymore. This trip will be just what you need to make yourself feel better about everything."

The excitement from earlier fades almost instantly. Grief overwhelms him, and he looks away. He sees their faces once more. _Mother_ _. Zadra. Varvatos._

_Aja._

"Hey... are you okay?" Stuart finally asks when Krel doesn't reply. "I know you've got a lot going on. Your parents and Mother are dead and your sister and guardians went back to your home planet and now you're stuck on this mudball with a bunch of flesh sacks..." Krel squeezes his eyes shut. His heart aches too much.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mutters.

"You sure?" Stuart asks. "I mean, you've got a lot going on. Talking about personal stuff is good for the soul-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it," he snaps, then turns away. Behind him, Steve stirs from the noise, then falls asleep again.

It didn't take long before they reach another gas station. As the taco truck slows to a halt, the others in the back slowly awaken.

"Where are we?" Jim asks, yawning. Beside him, Claire stirs, yawning as well.

"Another gas station," Krel replies.

"So go ahead and stretch your legs! And if you have to use the John, do so now or forever hold your pee," Stuart calls, leaping off the driver's seat.

"You wanna switch seats, Krel?" Toby calls to Krel, who smirks. Steve hops off the truck, stretching his limbs.

"I'm keeping this seat, thank you very much." Even if he is still giving Stuart the cold shoulder. There is still so much on the road he still wanted to see.

"Aw, man..." Toby hops off the taco truck. Jim stretches his arms, still yawning.

"I feel so much more refreshed now. Who would've thought sleeping on a moving taco truck would be better than sleeping with a thousand crying babies?" Jim mutters to himself.

"I did," Claire replies, kissing him on the lips. Jim kisses her back.

 _Blegh, dating._ Krel shudders, but he doesn't dare say it out loud as the group heads into the convenience store. He reads the glowing sign above him. _Desert Road Mini Mart._

 _Lively!_ Aja would say. _A Mart on the desert road!_

 _There is nothing LIVELY about it,_ Zadra would retort. _I've seen better buildings on Akiridion-5 than this run-down wooden hut._

"You coming?" Toby calls, holding the glass door open as he waits for the king-in-waiting. Krel shakes away their voices and enters.

Krel blinks as he looks around the Mini-Mart, amazed by all the colorful items.

 _If it were not filled with nutritious items for the hoo-mans to consume, this... Mini-Mart... would be the perfect place for Varvatos Vex to gloriously torture his victims! MORE TORTURE!_ Varvatos would shout.

 _But it IS filled with nutritious items for the hoo-mans_ , Aja would reply, imitating Vex's gruff voice. _So NO TORTURE!_

Krel smiles to himself.

"Hey Steve!" Toby calls from another aisle. "This Airhead looks like you!" He holds up one of the candies from the shelf. "Its head is full of air, just like you!"

"Hey!" Steve yelped. "No Airhead is gonna steal the throne of one and only The Palchuk! Plus it looks nothing like me."

"I concur with Toby," Krel steps in. "Although I fail to see the physical resemblance between the blonde oaf and a mere character on a candy wrapper, I believe they do share a similar personality: their minds are full of air."

 _Hey!_ Aja would exclaim, punching his arm.

"I thought you're on my side!" Steve exclaims.

"Was I? Oops," Krel shrugs. He plucks a pack of bubble gum off the shelf and reads it aloud. "Mint-flavored chewing gum? What's a chewing gum?"

"Woah, you've never tried?" Toby takes it out of his hands. "Don't worry, since this is your first time trying gum, I'll pay for it."

Once the group meets back together, they check out all their items and head back to the taco truck.

The sound of the group's chatter drowns out the quiet hum of the engine as the truck enters the highway once more. He spends most of his time ignoring Stuart, who he notices keeps shooting worried glances at him. He huffs and closes his hand around the pack of gum in his pocket.

Aja would probably steal it out of his hands almost immediately.

 _Give it back!_ Krel would shout.

Aja would stick her tongue at him and perform a little victory dance as Krel swipes at the pack of gum in her hands.

 _Stop thinking about Aja,_ he scolds himself, attempting to snap out of his imagination, but he can't stop. He buries his head in his hands, but the image of her face only burns brighter in his mind. So he forces himself to look out the window. He doesn't realize that he is falling asleep until the chatter and the hum of the engine fades away...

"We're almost here," Stuart's voice fades into his mind as Krel blinks wearily and looks out the window. The others in the back clamber over one another, trying to get a glimpse of their destination.

Stuart wasn't wrong about the scenery. He couldn' stop his jaw from dropping; he was too in awe. The dazzling sunlight brushed against the glistening blue ripples on the surface of the water. He squinted. He could make out the outlines of several boats floating along the lake. Trees surround the lake below, strong branches bearing dark green leaves that dance in the light breeze.

"Wow," Jim breathes.

"Awesomesauce!" Toby squeals.

 _Lively!_ he could hear Aja say.

 _A glorious sight to_ _behold,_ Varvatos would agree.

 _It's fairly decent for a large body of water._ But even the short tone of Zadra's voice could not hide the amazement in her eyes.

The truck makes a sharp left, and Krel could no longer see the lake. Instead, they enter a parking lot of an inn. The reddish roof complements the eggshell-white walls. There were two floors, along with stairs at the ends of the walkway. Krel notices a sign at the front that says, _Trinity Lake Inn_. This must be the place Stuart had been talking about. _It's a nice place_ , he thinks. The truck slows to a halt and the group climbs out. Stuart reaches for the suitcases in the back when a voice calls out from behind.

"Stuart? Is that you?"


	2. Welcome to Trinity Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krel bumps into a mysterious person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short today, but I worked really hard on it. I have a group project for WHAP and the term is ending soon, so I'm rushing to raise my grade.  
> Short-term classes are exhausting!

Never in Krel's entire life did he expect to be on a vacation with the terribly arrogant Steve Palchuk, let alone be stuck in the same room as him.

"I'm sharing a room with the blonde oaf?" Krel had asked. "But he's an idiot!"

"Hey! That hurt my feelings!" Steve had retorted, pretending to put a hand to his heart as if he were wounded. "You should be bowing down to the awesome presence of the great Steve Palchuk! You're lucky to have me as a roomie."

"I am the king-in-waiting of Akiridion-5," Krel had mumbled. "I'm not the one that's supposed to be bowing. And what's a roomie?"

No matter how much Krel had protested, Stuart wouldn't budge, saying something about "bonding" or whatever. Toby had also assured Krel that if he dislikes Staja so much, then he wouldn't want to sleep in the same room as Jim and Claire either. And as much as Krel hadn't wanted to admit it, Toby was right, he wouldn't want to know.

Now, Krel stares at the new room on the second floor of the inn. The room is fairly large, and it has two beds, separated by a nightstand with a lamp and a digital clock. There is a desk in one corner of the room as well as an armchair and coffee table in another. _It's nice, I suppose,_ he thinks. Behind him, Steve whoops and flops onto the bed closest to the door.

Krel's notifications go off, and he reads the message on his phone.

**Stuart: I'll be at the cafe downstairs if you need me**

**Stuart: gonna catch up with Don**

**Stuart: go explore the town :)**

**Stuart: and don't get lost or get into danger of any** **kind!!**

**Krel: why would you trust us teen agers to not get into danger of any kind**

**Stuart: you stopped Morando, so I trust you :D**

**Krel: that makes no sense but k**

**Stuart: don't forget to meet me and Don at the music festival in the town square at 7**

Donovan Lewis, or just Don, is Stuart's friend and the owner of Trinity Lake Inn. Stuart had introduced him to the group earlier when they had just arrived. He wears a white collared shirt over a green sweater vest, along with khakis and worn brown shoes. He has dark hair, but Krel could see the little strands of gray hair beginning to emerge on the man's head. He has a kind smile, unlike the resting grumpy face of Varvatos's human form. Although he talks in a calm, collected manner, he never fails to sneak in a joke every once in a while. 

**Krel: and I'm supposed to know where this town square is?**

**Stuart: er... right. it's the super big spot right in front of the city hall.**

**Stuart: and before u ask, it's the really tall building at the center of this town**

**Krel: I'll probably just... ask Toby or the Palchuk to help me out, thanks**

**Stuart: stay safe kid :)**

He puts his phone away sets his suitcase next to the other bed, which is closest to the window on the other side of the room. He heads over to the window and opens the faded red shutters. Sunlight washes over him as he takes in the breathtaking view. He could see the street below, where many people were going about their daily business. He could see a street vendor selling snacks, along with two younger girls next to the cart as they wait for their food to be served. An old geezer is sitting on a bench while reading the newspaper, not noticing a cheerful mother-daughter duo walk right past him. Above him, a pigeon flies by (Krel thinks he's seen Varvatos kill one of these before with his walking stick). The most stunning part of the view is the lake, where he can clearly see the surface of the lake glittering brightly like a precious blue gem from Toby's rock collection. One big, mesmerizing, blue gem. he could see the outlines of several small boats floating on the lake. He hadn't gotten a chance to make out every detail of the lake back on the taco truck, but he swears the lake is even more beautiful than before. Maybe it's a good thing he had chosen to stay in this room after all.

 _Seklos and Gaylen,_ Aja would whisper. _I've never seen anything so..._

 _Lively?_ he would finish for her.

 _... and breathtaking,_ Aja would correct. Krel smiles, feeling a sudden pang of nostalgia.

A voice startles his quiet thoughts. Steve rushes over, ruining the moment. "Cool! We get a view of the lake! Everyone's gonna be so jealous!" He nudges Krel aside and snaps a picture of the open window along with the view, sending it to the others. Krel shoots him a glare, but the blond oaf doesn't notice.

Moments later, they hear a knock at the door.

"You got the lake view?!" Toby exclaims, dashing inside as soon as Krel opens the door. "Lucky!"

"Hey, wait up! I wanna see it too!" Claire rushes after Toby, and Jim follows, shooting Krel a sheepish smile.

"Ay yi yi," the king-in-waiting mutters under his breath, shaking his head as he sees the trio reach the window. Their eyes widen in amazement.

"Wow," Claire murmurs. "It's amazing." Jim puts a hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Like you," Jim whispers in her ear. Behind them, Krel gags.

"Awesomesauce!" Toby breathes. "This is the perfect spot to film for my next movie!"

"Would it happen to feature... someone like the mysterious but very handsome Steve Palchuk?" Steve strikes a pose.

"Hmm..." Toby thinks for a long moment, then shoots him a knowing smirk. "I don't know... would it?"

"Yes!" Steve and Toby yell at the same time. Immediately, Toby lays out a bunch of papers onto the desk and pulls out a pen from his back pocket.

"You just gave me a bunch of inspiration!" Toby exclaims. "Plus you impressed both me and Eli with your audition last time for the role of Captain DJ Kleb. You didn't get the part, but you definitely show promise. Sorry, Krel, we're gonna work on this for now instead of your prequels!" he calls over to the king-in-waiting, who is still waiting by the door.

"Uh, no problem I guess," he replies, shrugging. Jim and Claire watch, amused, as Toby and Steve begin to talk. Suddenly, Krel remembers Stuart's texts. He relays the message to the group.

"Exploring the town sounds fun, but why would he trust us teens not to get into any danger?" Claire asks the same thing Krel had asked Stuart earlier.

"Maybe not in that sense, but we definitely know a thing or two about stopping apocalypses," Steve replies, shrugging. "Now are we going or not, buttsnacks?"

Several moments later, the five of them head out the door.

The mark on the back of their neck itches way more than usual.

It had been chiseled onto their skin the moment they had been born. The sword and shield, the symbol of House Valqirelle of Kaigroth, means courage and loyalty. Except the mark had been crossed out. Usually, a mark is only crossed out when either the elf is deceased or the elf has been exiled. To Farryn, it was a matter of severing their only connection to the elves.

And Farryn can't stop themself from scratching at it. They stare at their reflection in the bathroom mirror. 

"Stop scratching," they hiss to themself. "You're only going to make this even worse." The skin around the crossed-out mark throbs in protest. They sigh. "If only I knew a way to remove it permanently. Then I wouldn't have to worry about it itching so much..." They raise a hand to scratch the patch of skin once more, but realizing what they're doing, they slam their hand onto the counter immediately. 

Their phone rings. Farryn swipes right, answering the call.

"Hello?" they ask.

"Dude, where are you?" Their friend and bandmate, Millie, yells through the phone. Farryn winces, turning down the volume. "We're supposed to get sushi before our performance tonight, remember? We're here and we're waiting for you at Sushi Land right now!"

Farryn's eyes widen in shock. " _Kiaalshof!_ I lost track of time! I'll be there soon, I promise!" they yell back, ending the call and rushing out the door. They're in such a hurry they didn't see the group of people walking towards their direction.

Farryn crashes into a boy. They are able to steady themself immediately, but the boy falls backward from the force. "Kleb!" he curses. "Watch where you're going!" 

"Sorry!" Farryn calls over their shoulder as they rush down the stairs and out of the inn.

Back at the inn, Jim holds out a hand to Krel, who takes it as Jim pulls him up. Krel wipes his scraped hands on his clothes. "Where are they going in such a hurry?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at Farryn's retreating figure. The person had been wearing a white button-down shirt with black pants and shoes. They had been wearing a black hat that had covered their ears, which isn't unusual but it had been enough to stand out to Krel.

"Dunno," Toby replies, shrugging. "But we should worry about our own destination. Where should we go first?"

Passerbys part to make way for awestruck Toby and Claire, a sheepish Jim, an arrogant Steve, and a scowling Krel, who glares at everyone who dares to stare in their direction. But past his constant glares, Krel couldn't help but notice how busy the people walking down this street is. It is lined with a bunch of restaurants. Krel reads each of the signs at the top of stores as the group passes. _Noodle House, OnomotoPizza_ ( _What a mouthful_ , Aja would say. _I like this word!_ ) _, Sweets N' Sprinkles Candy Store, Sushi Land._

"So many choices!" Toby exclaims while deciding where the group should go to eat lunch. "I don't know if I can choose just one place! Buuuut if Gunmar held me in a cage and tortured me and demanded to know where I would eat for lunch... then I would have to pick... Sushi Land!" Toby gestures at the building in front of them. It's nicely decorated, Krel admits. The outer walls are painted turquoise, with several small paintings of pink and purple flowers.

The king-in-waiting spots a familiar black hat poking through the dozens of people inside Sushi Land. He notices the person he'd bumped into through the building's large glass windows sitting at the far corner with a group of other people inside the sushi place. He stops walking, and cranes his neck, hoping to get a better look. They appear to be eating their food. Suddenly, the figure spots him and looks him in the eye.

They had violet eyes. And for a half sekton, they did not look human at all.

He gasps and turns back to the group. "Maybe we should go somewhere else," Krel stammers. He looks again, but the person isn't looking at him any longer. Instead, they are now talking to the other people sitting at the table. The strange, momentary shift in appearance had not been long enough for the princeling to take in every detail, but their bright, violet eyes burned into the corners of his brain. He could never forget them now. Krel wonders if he should be worried at all.

"Fine," Toby groans, then points at the pizza place across the street. "We'll eat there instead." It's a bit painful to see his best friend disappointed, but he did not want to run into that strange non-human being again.

"According to several news articles I read before this trip, that pizzeria is one of the main attractions here," Claire says, cheering Toby up instantly. "Their pizza has remained the best in the city for several decades."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Steve exclaims. "Let's go!"

Still worried, Krel takes one last look at the figure through the window. Who are they? And... WHAT are they?

Farryn watches the Latino turn to catch up with his group as they walk across the street to OnomotoPizza. Their bandmates, Millie, Henry, and Angus, notice their worried expression.

"Something's on your mind," Angus points out. "It's that boy outside the window, isn't it? The one in the group of five that just headed to the pizzeria? He recognizes you from somewhere." Farryn sighs. Angus has the ability to read people's expressions and the situation around him, and it's almost scary just how accurate his conclusions are. Unless they're a really good liar, there's no hiding anything from him. And Farryn is a terrible liar.

"I bumped into him earlier," Farryn finally admits, "while I was rushing out the door. There's something about him, but I don't know."

"Liiiike a crush?" Millie asks, leaning forward. Her eyes sparkle and Farryn punches her arm playfully.

"No!" Farryn exclaims, laughing.

"Having a crush on someone isn't something to be ashamed of," Henry adds, taking Angus's hand into his. "If I hadn't known that, Angus and I wouldn't be together." They look at each other lovingly, before Angus turns and searches Farryn's facial expressions once more. Farryn stares down at their plate, poking their sushi with their chopsticks.

"Except it's not a crush," Angus says. Once again, his prediction is spot-on. "The boy is different, and you can't figure out how."

"Exactly," Farryn confirms. They think for a minute. "What if he's not human? Just like me." They gesture to their pointed elf ears, hidden under their black hat. Angus clears his throat and rolls down his black gloves, revealing his webbed fingers. Farryn smiles. Angus is from one of the few siren families that secretly live in the lake. When he shifts from his tail to two legs, he looks fairly human, except for webbed fingers and toes. Out of all of them, he understands the most just how difficult it is for a supernatural being to live among humans. 

"Or maybe he's just a normal guy... with a crush on you," Millie singsongs, sneaking one piece of Farryn's sushi off their plate and into her mouth. Farryn punches her in the arm again.

"Don't steal my sushi!" Farryn protests, bursting into laughter.

"You don't eat your sushi fast enough!" Millie defends her poor arm from Farryn's fist as another light punch comes flying her way. Across the table, Angus raises an eyebrow and Henry shakes his head, clearly trying not to smile. They've gotten used to Millie's and Farryn's numerous antics. Angus, Henry, and Millie had grown up together in Trinity Lake. They had been best friends before Farryn's arrival at the beginning of their freshman year of high school. Farryn had met Millie first, and they become friends almost immediately. Henry had been nice to them, but Angus had been very reluctant to accept Farryn into their group.

Eventually, they got through their first three years of high school. Now in their senior year, the four of them are as thick as thieves.

Plus, they all know about Farryn's past.

When the elf first arrived in Trinity Lake, they had been scared and alone. They just escaped from their own people, who wanted them dead, and they greatly feared for their life. But with the help of Millie, Henry, and Angus, the strange new city became their home. Their friends helped them feel safe. They don't need to worry about some strange tourist boy who has taken a sudden interest in them. They know that they can always trust their friends, and that's all that matters.

"Got anything else on your mind to share?" Angus asks, eating a piece of his sushi. Henry looks up from his plate.

Farryn thinks for a moment, then smiles. "I'm just really glad I found you guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHHHHH I'm gonna do homework now :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ukehunters <3
> 
> Update: UGH I ACCIDENTALLY EXITED OUT OF MY TABS AND I LOST MY FIRST DRAFT FOR CHAPTER 3 SO UPDATES MAY TAKE A LITTLE LONGER THAN EXPECTED!


	3. Siren Got Your Tongue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krel meets Farryn for the first time after they save him from the Sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my internet aGH-  
> This took forever to write due to homework overload. My other three classes of this term began recently and I forgot how much I hated math-  
> Anyways, please enjoy!

The festival is packed with people from all over town. Above them, twilight bloomed in the setting sky. Fairy lights hanging over the festival emit a soft glow, while street lights around the town square give off a brilliant light. People walk around and check out various booths and food trucks surrounding the area, and as the group walks through the crowd, Krel can't help but glance around in awe.

 _So many lights,_ Aja would whisper. _Lively!_ And Krel agrees. He has never seen such a magical sight back on Akiridion-5 or in Arcadia.

 _This is truly a glorious experience,_ Varvatos Vex would say.

 _I suppose so,_ Zadra would reply curtly. But just like at the lake, she would also take in her surroundings with awe.

 _The small glowing lights remind me of the fireflies back in Arcadia_ , Aja would say softly. _Or rather... stars._ And now that imaginary-Aja had pointed it out, Krel can see it too. The fairy lights remind him of the twinkling glow of stars in the sky. 

Sometimes, when Krel had been younger, Mama and Papa would take him and Aja to stargaze at the highest balcony of the palace back on Akiridion-5. Papa would tell them stories and Mama would remind them to listen, and they would eventually fall asleep, safe in their parents' embrace. _One day, you might miss my boring stories,_ Papa used to say. Looking back, Krel realizes that Papa had been right; he really does miss those stories now that they're gone. And now, looking at the numerous glowing lights, he'd almost forgotten about those simpler times across the valley of stars and safe inside the majestic palace of Akiridion-5, away from Morando or any danger.

Past Krel would never savor the tiny moments in life. How he has changed during his time on Earth.

"Krel, are you coming?" Toby's voice interrupts his peaceful thoughts. The king-in-waiting looks up to find his friend waving him over to a food truck nearby. Beside him is Steve, who is currently ordering his food. On the side of the food truck read _Bob's Burgers_.

"I would like... uh... the double cheeseburger with a side of fries! No, wait, um... the deluxe burger with... never mind forget I said that. Um..." Steve struggles to order his meal. "There are so many options! I can't choose!" the blonde sobs as he scrunches his face and scans the menu once more. Krel almost feels sorry for Steve as the cashier lets out an impatient sigh.

"Look, little man, either pick something to order or leave," the man at the window says, annoyed. Krel winces at the sharp tone of the man's words as he speaks. Toby sighs and steps up to save the blonde idiot from the mean cashier guy.

Later, the three of them catch up with Jim and Claire, who had been ordering from another food truck. Krel hadn't known what to order, so Toby had offered to order for him. Now the king-in-waiting is holding a paper bag with a simple cheeseburger and several napkins inside. He had tried one... once. It had tasted alright, but "Why would you choose noodles over burgers?" Toby hollers jokingly.

"We wanted to try something new," Jim explains, careful not to drop the medium-sized bowl of noodles in his hands. 

"But... why NOODLES?" Toby whines. Claire stifles laughter as Toby goes nuts over their dinner choice.

They finally make their way through the crowd until they reach the stage area.

"Over here, kids!" Stuart waves Jim, Claire, Toby, Steve, and Krel over to the table he and Don are sitting at. "We saved you a spot." Stuart and Don had managed to snag one of the tables closest to the stage, where Krel can clearly see several people rush on and off the stage, moving a bunch of instruments and other equipment. The glowing stage lights remind him of the Battle of the Bands that had taken place at the end of the school year.

_The day where Aja and Krel had fought their first Omen. The day where the Mothership became grounded._

Krel furiously shakes away his thoughts. He can't think about that right now. _Focus on the vacation, Krel_ , he reminds himself, taking a deep breath.

"How was your day?" Stuart asks once everyone has finished sitting down.

"It was amazing!" Claire exclaims. "And there's still so much left to see!"

The group had spent the entire day looking around, and Krel's feet are sore. He hates the exercise... but he does like experiencing all the new sights and sounds of this town. Not that he admits he does to his friends anyway. Everything had felt like an adventure to him, which is something he would normally dislike greatly... but he's willing to consider Trinity Lake as the exception. The group had gone to eat lunch at the pizzeria before heading to the huge library, which Claire had been particularly excited about.

"What's it like living here?" Claire asks.

Don laughs. "Living in Trinity Lake certainly has its perks," he explains. "One of the best things about living here is how friendly everyone is in this town. Sure, I'd get the occasional angry tourist, but that's really part of the job as the owner of the inn. But every corner I turn, I see people really caring about one another, and it's a refreshing sight to see especially in a world where everything's so chaotic. And what's so magical about this place is that there are people around you that are willing to help you get through the toughest times." The inn owner stops speaking when Steve begins to bawl.

"That was... so beautiful," Steve sobs. Don pats his back, comforting the blonde. Krel rolls his eyes, and fortunately, no one sees him.

"As heartwarming as this all is, the show's about to start," Stuart reminds them, pointing towards the stage. Everyone falls silent as a boy around Krel's age steps onto the stage. 

"Good evening, folks!" he says through his microphone. Everyone cheers and applauds as the man smiles. "I'm Kalen Reed, an incoming senior from Trinity Lake Academy and your host for the night, and thank you for coming to this year's Trinity Lake Summer Music Festival!" More cheering. 

"We have tons of talented new musicians performing for us tonight," Kalen continues, "but you'll also be seeing some familiar faces from previous festivals as well. But first, a few words from our fabulous and hard-working mayor, Julian Thorne!" He strikes a dramatic pose at the side of the stage.

A man, who Krel assumes is the mayor, steps onto the stage. The spotlight falls on him, and Krel can see him more clearly. He appears to be around Stuart's age, with glasses and a big smile plastered onto his face. His cheerful demeanor seems almost unsettling, but Krel brushes the thought aside and watches as the man on the stage begins to speak.

"Thank you, Kalen," Mayor Thorne says. "First of all..."

Krel doesn't listen to the man speak. Instead, a group of people who look like they're arguing at the side of the stage has caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, he tries to get a better look. but too many people are walking around for him to get a closer look. He gives up and leans back on his chair, crossing his arms as the mayor welcomes the first group to perform.

"Guys, we so got this," Millie says excitedly into their group huddle.

"But we're playing right after the Sirens," Farryn points out. "They're, like, infinitely better than us."

"And my sister is their lead singer," Angus growls. "I'm never going to hear the end of it if we suck at this performance." This is one of those rare times Farryn has ever seen the siren this annoyed.

"We just have to think positive," Henry replies.

"Or we don't." Angus crosses his arms, and Farryn follows his gaze. A group of girls dressed in flashy clothes walk by. One of them blow a kiss at Farryn, who rolls their eyes. The elf notices their leader smirking at Angus as they head toward the group of four.

"Angus," she says sweetly.

"Callydia," Angus replies through gritted teeth, recognizing her instantly. He steps forward, when Millie grasps his arm.

"And Millie!" Millie interrupts with a fake smile, slowly pulling the angry siren back toward the group. "A pleasure to see you here, Callydia."

"The pleasure's all mine, _human_ ," Callydia assures her through a fake smile of her own. "Ready to wow the audience with your lame, old-timey music?"

"That lame, old-timey music you speak of is going to get us across the world one day," Angus argues coldly.

" _Noktyin,_ thinking about traveling the world? Really?" Callydia says. "You can barely manage to fry an egg. You'll die out there."

" _Noktyin_?" Farryn asks Henry, whispering.

"Means Little One in ancient Siren," Henry whispers back. "Angus told me once that his sister calls him that a lot just to piss him off."

"Ah," the elf replies. "Gah, that smug look on her face. I want to see how many punches it takes to shatter her entire skull."

"Woah, dial it down on the violence," Henry warns.

"I'm just kidding... maybe." Farryn turns their attention back to Millie, Angus, and The Sirens. As Farryn watches Angus argue with his sister, a question pops into their mind. "What happened between Angus and Callydia? It's been years since whatever went down but he still won't talk about it."

"It's... rough," Henry finally relents. "For him, anyway. He had some sort of falling out with his family, though he refuses to tell me any specific details about what happened. His sister is absolutely crazy though. Every summer, she comes out to the surface, because this festival is the only reason her parents would even allow her to leave the lake, and she tries to convince him to come home." He scratches the back of his head, sighing. "And every time, he says no. Do you remember last year, when we came to this festival?"

"Yeah," the elf replies. "We won three backstage passes from that online giveaway, and before we could decide, Angus immediately volunteered to stay behind and watch our stuff."

"That wasn't the only reason," Henry explains. He turns his head to Angus, who Millie holds back from his sister. "He didn't want to face his sister. But avoiding her in person didn't stop her from spamming his phone with texts. Remember when his phone wouldn't stop going off at the burger place after the festival last year?"

"Yeah..." they trail off. "He wouldn't talk about who it was, and threw his phone in the toilet at Bob's Burgers." A sudden realization hits them. "Wait, that was his sister calling?!" Henry gives a solemn nod. Farryn draws a sharp breath. "Wow," they say. "Just wow." They shake their head, absolutely bewildered by this discovery.

"And if he asks, you didn't hear this from me," Henry whispers as the two of them turn their attention to the commotion in front of them. But now there's not much left to see, because as Callydia is about to say something, her group is called to the stage. With a withering glare at her brother, the older siren storms off, her friends following her.

_Find us beneath the ocean waves_

_And into the deep dark caves_

_The water's better than the skies above_

_So come down into our ocean of love..._

Krel has to admit, the Sirens are good. Like, really good. And he can tell that the people around him thought so too. Across from him, his friends, Don, and Stuart are absolutely entranced. They hang onto the song's every word, and sure, they have a reason to. The melody is rather enchanting, unlike any music Krel has ever heard before. And strangely, the words call to him, almost begging him to listen, yet somehow, something is blocking him from doing so.

It isn't until a few more sektons of watching the show that Krel realizes that his friends all have eerily similar dazed expressions. He waves a hand over Toby's face, then Steve's, then Stuart's. No reaction. The king-in-waiting whirls around, only to find that many people are under their spell. He gasps in horror, then races to find help. He squeezes through a sea of captivated audience members until he reaches the stage area. He's actually not quite sure what he's looking for, and he doesn't realize where he's going. All he wants is to free his friends from whatever is controlling them. And he swears to Gaylen that with every step he takes the singing gets louder and louder...

Oh no.

He's on the stage.

Right next to the Sirens.

They notice his presence immediately. One of them nods to the others, and they all close in around him. His eyes widen as they draw near.

 _Come with us_ , they sing. _Come with us, noktyin._ _Don't be afraid of the beauty of these waters, for they will protect you from the danger that lurks_ _beneath._..

"What is the kid doing?" Farryn hisses. "He shouldn't be up there!"

"I thought a siren's song affected all humans," Angus mutters, looking at an entranced Millie and Henry, then at the dazed backstage crew. "He looks pretty human to me, and yet..." He watches as the boy, who appears younger than they are, try and escape his sister and her friends. His eyes are wide with terror, so it's clear he is not under their spell. "Where are you going?" he shouts over the music as the elf walks away from him.

"I'm going to get him out of there," the elf snarls.

"But you know the risk of getting too close to a singing siren!" he calls out. "You'll-"

"-possibly die, I know!" But there's no time. If Farryn doesn't save them first, then the kid would meet his doom. They rush up the stairs and onto the stage. The song is deafening, the beat pulsating in their ears. Elves have a sharper sense of hearing than most creatures, so the pain of hearing the song is greatly magnified. Every word is absolutely excruciating now that they've gone too close. It's too much-

Their eyes meet the boy's, and for a second, something changes. His eyes widen, as if he recognizes them. That's when it dawns on Farryn that this had been the boy from earlier. The one they had bumped into at the inn. The one outside the window at Sushi Land. He recognizes them, and they recognize him.

No matter, they had to save him. Pushing past the backup singers, they yank him away from the baffled sirens' grasp and steer him towards the backstage area, where Angus is standing. Once they've checked to make sure everyone is safe, they all breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thank Seklos," the boy takes a deep breath. "My first day visiting this place and already I'm in danger. I thought I was dead."

"You would've been," Farryn explains. "If you stay too close to a singing siren, you could bleed out your ears and die."

"Huh," he mutters. "Back on Akiridion-5, I had no ears."

"What?" they ask.

"What?" he replies. The elf shrugs, then notices something.

"Hey, are your eyes... glowing?" they ask the boy, who gasps. He turns away, taking something out of his pocket. Farryn hears a faint click, and he turns back to them.

"No they're not," he says. "Anyways, thanks for your help. I could've escaped by myself, but... thank you."

"If you could've escaped them, then you would have already," they say. "I'm Farryn, by the way. Farryn Valqirelle. And this is Angus," they add, and Angus nods at him. The elf extends their hand, and the boy takes it.

"Krel Tarron," he replies, taking their hand. Thank Gaylen Toby had taught him how to do the human handshake. Otherwise, he would be confused by the gesture. "Why is everyone not acting like themselves?"

"They're under control," Angus says grimly. "There's no way to stop it until either the song is over or they stop singing. Sirens aren't supposed to use their magic to enchant people anymore. Our people took an oath, long ago, to stop infusing magic into our songs."

"Your people?" Krel tilts his head. "Si-rens?" Farryn and Angus exchange alarmed looks.

"M-maybe you should go back," Farryn says. "We'll handle everything from here, so relax a-and enjoy your stay. But if you ever need me..." Farryn takes out a piece of paper and a pen from their front pocket and scribbles something down, then hands the paper to Krel. "... call me. Or text me. Texting exists."

Krel thanks the two of them and quickly walks back to the table. The song has just come to an end, and people around him snap out of their trance before bursting out in applause. "They're amazing, as usual!" Stuart cheers. Steve whistles, and Toby, Jim, and Claire clap. But Krel can only stare numbly as the Sirens blow kisses to their fans and saunter offstage. The horrors he had just experienced is not something worth cheering for.

"You broke the sacred oath!" Angus hisses at Callydia as she passes. "You used magic! Again! When are you ever going to stop? You're going to get in serious trouble!" Behind him, Millie and Henry look around in alarm. They had just been hypnotized, and now they are confused at Angus's sudden anger.

"I don't know what's going on but if Angus is mad, SO AM I!" Millie hollers.

Callydia's grin only grows wider. "And what of it, _noktyin_?" she asks her little brother. "Then again... it's not like you can report me for it without going back to the lake." And she's right, Farryn realizes. There's nothing her friend can do. The group helplessly watch The Sirens strut off the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Already working on my next chapter! Anyways bye!)


	4. Jazz Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krel listens to jazz music for the first time. Farryn and their friends receive some shocking news from Callydia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November has been CRAZY and I'm sorry for not uploading!  
> Here's a super short chapter.  
> I'm exhausted.

Before Earth, Krel hadn't known what music would mean to him. Just a normal, peaceful life safely inside the palace of Akiridion-5.

The first time Krel had heard these peculiar sounds had been on the record player as part of Mother's camouflage matrix. Eli the Pepperjack had described it as "vintage". It had been a burst of strange frequencies that filled his human eardrums, filling his core with life. It had felt like he'd just woken up from stasis, a true breath of fresh air after a long, dreamless slumber. And as Krel had begun to listen to and experiment with different beats, he had found that his love for music only grew. He had even created his first demo tape!

 _Until Aja threw it into the wormhole,_ Krel mutters, thinking to himself.

 _I have no regrets, little brother,_ Aja would giggle. _Besides, Izita and the Resistance used your box of boom to free Loth Saborian. It was useful, for once._

 _What do you mean it was useful FOR ONCE?_ Krel would retort.

However, this "jazz music" the band onstage is playing right now is an entirely new concept for the king-in-waiting to grasp. Unlike the pulsing rhythm of the Sirens' song, or the energy of his own music, the beat is smooth and easy, and Krel finds the tension in his shoulders slowly melting away. He is now tapping his foot to the flowing rhythm of the piece. Onstage, a dark-skinned girl is blowing music through a curved and shiny golden thing. A tall, skinny boy plucks at the strings of a large, wooden thing attached to what looks like a handle. Angus, whom he had met earlier, is tapping two wooden sticks against cylindrical objects of different sizes.

The only instrument Krel recognizes is the upright piano. He's seen Ms. Janeth play one before at school when he had passed by theater class on his way to Coach Lawrence's Gymnasium of Doom. He can hear its beautiful, crystalline sound underneath the vibrant sounds of the other instruments. This piece is far more technically advanced than Ms. Janeth's simple and cheesy song covers. He has never heard a piano being played like this before.

Scratch that, he has never heard of jazz music ever in his life, until now.

 _Lively!_ He can picture his sister standing up and dancing to the music. _I looove this 'jazz music'!_

 _You look ridiculous,_ he would say back.

 _It's called dancing,_ she would retort. _You should try it sometime, grumpy face._

 _'Grumpy' can only be used to describe Varvatos,_ he would joke.

 _Says who?_ Aja would say, swaying her hips as the spotlight onstage is given to the pianist.

 _Says my intellectual genius,_ he would retort.

_Does your intellectual genius predict whether or not you will annoy people to death by being grumpy?_

_Quiet, you two!_ Varvatos would holler. _Let Varvatos observe this overly-crowded gathering without having to listen to your ridiculous banter!_

Krel looks across the table at his friends. Steve drums his fingers on the table, obviously bored. Toby is furiously scribbling words onto a small notepad. Jim puts an arm around Claire, pulling her close ( _Blegh,_ Krel thinks.). At least Stuart and Don look like they're having fun. Stuart has this huge smile plastered on his face and Don is cheering so loudly Krel feels as if his eardrums are going to break.

Seemingly all too soon, the performance comes to a close. People around him applaud. And for what seems like the first time in forever, Krel smiles.

The band had just finished loading all their equipment onto their trailer. It's a gift from Millie's dad to the band, and lucky for them, Millie is old enough to drive it. They'd gotten it last summer, before the school year began. Angus and Henry, along with Millie's dad, had done the hard work renovating it. Millie had repainted the entire thing, then had gone back and carefully painted detailed designs around the door.

"Her name's Charlotte," Millie had declared once they'd finished renovating the trailer. "She's Charlotte and you can't change my mind." Angus and Henry had shared glances with one another, and Farryn had shrugged. 

Now they're in the parking lot, away from all the noises coming from the music festival down below. The light summer breeze floated around the group. _It feels nice_ , Farryn thinks. Above them, the stars begin to twinkle, and the moon smiles at them.

"We did it!" Millie exclaims, pulling Farryn into a group hug with her, Angus, and Henry. "We knocked that performance out of the park!"

"Oof... Millie..." Henry starts as she squeezes them tighter. "So... tight..."

"How do your twig arms still have this much strength in them even after we carried all our stuff onto the trailer?" Angus wheezes.

"Correction: you three carried everything," Millie says. "I just cheered you on from the sidelines."

"I think I hear the sound of my bones splintering apart... can you let go now?" Farryn jokes, and everyone laughs. After a while, Millie lets them go.

"Sorry guys!" she says sheepishly. "I'm just... so proud of us!" She squeals in excitement, and Farryn pats her back, smiling. "We should do something to celebrate! Who hasn't had dinner yet? I haven't! Let's go!" She drags them over to the trailer, but stops after a few steps. Angus freezes, and Henry gasps.

"Why'd you stop?" Farryn follows their shocked gazes to Callydia, who is standing in front of their trailer. Her arms are crossed, her glossy lips pursed as she scrutinizes every inch of the trailer with her calculating, teal eyes. Her long, spitefully perfect curls flutter in the light summer breeze, which now feels much colder than earlier. They can hear the _clack-clack-clack_ of her boot as she taps her foot against the ground. She had come alone.

"Cute," she says, her gaze still on Charlotte.

"Hey!" Millie exclaims angrily, putting a hand on the trailer. "Charlotte is very offended by the way you're staring at her!"

"Charlotte?" The older siren raises an eyebrow in amusement. "You named this thing?" She scoffs. "It's a pile of old junk, darling. No need to get so worked up over it."

"If you came here simply to insult us-" Angus starts, and Henry holds him back.

"Relax, _noktyin_ ," Callydia interrupts. Her gaze darts over to the boyfriends' intertwined hands, and something flickers in her cool expression. But it disappears as soon as it happens. "I came here to tell you that Mother and Father want you back at the lake."

"Mother and Father?" Angus asks. "Or you?"

The older siren shrugs. "Does it matter?" she asks. "They sent me here to fetch you."

"You can tell them you failed," he replies, "because I'm not going with you."

"Stop playing games, Angus, and come home," she says. "Do you really want to stay up on the surface forever? Sooner or later you're going to be sick of this place, and by then you won't be welcomed home as warmly."

"I'm _never_ going back," Angus spits, his features hardening into a rare look of fury.

"Not even to tend to our sick mother?" Callydia asks slyly, and her younger brother's jaw drops in shock. Farryn can see the the concern in Henry's eyes as he holds Angus closer in his embrace. "Oops, I guess I should have mentioned that before. Mother is dying, and if you don't come with me you may never see her again."

Angus blinks away tears. "How long does she have left?" he finally asks, his voice hoarse.

"Not long."

"Don't let her lies get to you, Angus!" Millie exclaims, pushing past Angus. "You're really going to trust her after all she's done to you? This is another tactic to get you to go with her!"

"Please," Callydia scoffs, rolling her teal eyes. "There are some lines even I wouldn't cross."

"Angus, listen to me," Millie begs, seizing his arm. "If you go, they'll do everything in their power to keep you from leaving again." The younger siren hesitates, a look of confliction written all over his face.

"But my mom could really be dying," Angus replies softly after a while. He looks up at his sister. "I... I have to think about this."

"You have until Wednesday," Callydia sighs. "That's four days from now. You're lucky I love you this much. Four days should be enough for you to say your goodbyes. Then meet me near Dan's Boats and Fishing Supplies at 7 in the morning."

"C'mon, let's just get out of here," Millie mutters, dragging them to the trailer. One by one, the group gets in. Angus is last, his mind still swirling with his thoughts.

"And Angus?" Angus turns away from the door, meeting Callydia's eyes as she calls out to him. "For Mother's sake, come home."

Millie parks the trailer in the driveway of her home, then waves good night to Farryn as she slips out of the driver's seat and into the house. Farryn sinks into their lavender-colored beanbag, sighing. This had been one hell of a day. 

They had gone to Bob's Burgers to celebrate, but instead of everyone laughing and chatting, the entire group had been silent. Farryn had barely even touched their cheeseburger. None of them had known what to say after their surprising encounter with Callydia.

Now, the elf is inside the trailer, exhausted. They'd started living there after the renovations had been completed. The trailer had provided a better option for shelter than the dumpster alley behind OnomatoPizza, and with the approval of the group they'd made Charlotte their new home.

A bag of their clothes lay there next to them. Reaching in, Farryn pulls out a large gray hoodie that says "Trinity Lake Academy" in big, electric blue letters, along with gray sweatpants that had once belonged to Millie (she'd insisted; Farryn could not say no). As the elf unbuttons their shirt, they're suddenly hyper aware of the mark on their neck. For some mysterious reason, it'd stopped itching after Farryn had rushed off to Sushi Land early this morning. They didn't know what to make of it. It hadn't been this itchy this much before, and then it suddenly stops? It's certainly strange, but what are they supposed to do about it?

After Farryn is done changing, they plop down onto the beanbag once again. _Maybe this has something to do with leaving Kaigroth_ , they think. _Is this my punishment for escaping?_

 _I had no choice,_ they remind themself. _I had no choice._

A part of them wishes to forget about their past. But no matter how hard they may try, they haven't forgotten about their old home.

Drawings of their old home, Kaigroth, line Charlotte's metal walls, never failing to remind them of all the pain. Those places. The royal kitchen, where Farryn had once snuck in multiple times to steal tasty treats for the young village children. The massive, elegant Valqirelle Ballroom, where Farryn had learned to play the piano in secret.

 _The arena._ Where they had been almost executed in front of all of Kaigroth. The familiar stone walls encircling around them. The faint but lingering scent of blood trapped in the air. Numerous statues of the Hero's Guard, elven warriors of the highest honor, towering over the arena, watching elves fight from above. As a child, being in the Guard had been Farryn's greatest dream. They had trained harder than other warriors-in-training, even had stayed later than anyone else to practice. They'd endured every judgemental stare, every rebuke, to reach their goal. _I'll show them all_ , they'd once thought.

Being nearly executed under the eyes of the Guard had hurt more than any blade ever would.

But this isn't what had hurt the most about leaving Kaigroth. In fact, losing their hopes and dreams pales in comparison to what comes next.

Farryn's eyes land on the last drawing. It isn't of any particular place, rather, it's a person. The painfully familiar face etched onto the paper with charcoal. Farryn remembers the long, messy hair sometimes covering his eyes and pointed ears. Those kind eyes, that cheerful smile. 

Their younger brother.

_Alred._

Alred preferred books over displays of strength or a warrior's honor. He'd shared Farryn's fascination with the Hero's Guard, but he'd shown interest in a different manner. He'd studied them, every single one of them. He'd studied their strengths, their weaknesses, their hobbies, their love life, all of it. He'd examined the small, single moments that made each warrior successful in battle, as well as each loss to determine where they'd miscalculated.

Naturally, Farryn had slept through all his historic rants. But despite being extremely different from one another, they'd been an inseparable duo. And that's something Farryn can't - _won't_ \- forget.

What saddens them is the thought of never being able to share another moment with their brother again.

"I'm sorry I left you behind," they whisper.


	5. Curiosities and Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is going on with Angus after his sister's sudden announcement. Meanwhile, Krel takes a walk around town alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to this MESS IN MY BRAIN I CAN'T GET RID OF where I have screenwriting and art and homework things to take care of and I have NO TIME TO WRITE which is muy big sad-  
> Enjoy a short chapter

_It is cold in the Totality. Morando had just disappeared, and Mother is telling the both of them to get out of there._ _Memory orbs swirl around Krel as he frantically looks around for an exit. But there's too much going on, and he can't focus._

_But when a familiar figure appears before him, the entire world goes still._

_"Papa?"_

_"Krel."_

_He sees him. He_ sees _him, his papa._

 _He can see his face, his eyes. His tall form towering above him. And his voice, his_ voice _. How he had missed hearing his father's words of encouragement. Papa had always known just what to say. And now, here he is, kneeling right in front of Krel._

_He doesn't want to focus on the blue memory orbs swirling quickly around them. He doesn't want to focus on Mother's cries and pleas, or on Morando's schemes._

_He just wants his papa._

_"If I know anything, my son, it is that life is a series of choices. It's what we choose in these small moments that makes our life better or worse."_

_"Papa..." Krel whispers, his eyes filled with tears. "Papa, I don't know how I can go on. I need you."_

_His father smiles, but there is a distant look in his eyes. Slowly, he begins to fade._

_"No no no, Papa, please..." Krel reaches for him, but his fingers go straight through. He lets out a sob, grief shooting painfully into his core. "Please..."_

_"You will not face these choices alone because you will always have your family."_

_And with that, the king of Akiridion-5 disappears._

Krel wakes up suddenly, tears streaming down his face. His head throbbed from last night's encounter with the sirens. He looks around. Beside him is Steve, who had rolled onto the floor from the other bed and is now snoring _very_ loudly. The room at the inn feels so cold and empty. It's nothing like his room back on the Mothership, or his room back inside the royal palace of Akiridion-5. Cold creeps up his toes, through his four arms, and into his core.

He shivers, replaying his dream over and over and over again in his head. 

_"You will not face these choices alone because you will always have your family."_

Papa had been wrong.

He is alone.

Once Krel has turned his transduction on, he walks out of the room and locks the door behind him. The fresh morning air fills his human lungs, and rays of sunlight peek through the distant horizon. His headache still lingers, but it isn't as bad as before. He blink and looks around at the motel.

Sweet but faint melodies fill his ears. Curious, he walks down the stairs until he reaches the motel's cafe. He stops and looks inside. There, through the window, he sees the person that had saved him at the festival last night. Farryn, is it? They are singing in words he cannot understand, while their fingers travel delicately across the piano.

_"Drui ahkten nol_

_Aher yusafni skiren_

_D'anyal avri mefaro_

_Suovhra helya ahn..."_

They're singing something Mother had once referred to as a "lullaby". Its melody is soothing and beautiful, but it is also rather strange and unlike anything Krel has ever heard before. It is also very unlike the jazz music they had performed at the festival yesterday. Pressing himself against the glass, he gazes as Farryn continues to play. He is so mystified by the song that, once it comes to an end, he finds himself staring into the eyes of Farryn.

Embarassed, he darts away from the cafe window and ducks behind a bush. He peeks through the leaves. Farryn steps out of the cafe and looks around, but they have not spotted him. then turns around and breathes a sigh of relief. _Good,_ he thinks. _I'm safe._

"You're a strange boy, Krel Tarron," a voice says behind him. Eyes wide, the king-in-waiting turns around slowly to find Farryn looking straight at them, amused.

"What?" he finally stammers.

"You're hiding behind a bush after you spied on me through that window," they say, smirking. "You don't find that strange at all?"

"T-there's a fairly logical explanation for it," he says, and Farryn laughs.

"Relax, you're not in trouble," they reassure him. "But what exactly were you doing?"

"I... was just walking by?"

"Lies," they say, chuckling.

"Okay, fine, I heard your song," Krel says. "I was simply curious, and I followed the frequencies to the cafe."

"I see."

"If you don't mind... what was it? I have never heard of this song before."

Farryn sighs. "You wouldn't have," they reply. "It's an ancient melody from my... hometown."

Krel raises his eyebrow. "You are not from here?" he asks.

"No," they say.

The two of them stand there awkwardly for what seems like keltons before Farryn clears their throat. "I should get back inside," they say, jerking a thumb at the cafe. "We're opening soon and I have to be there for my shift."

"Shift? I have heard that word before. What are you shifting?" Krel asks.

"Uh... coffee? I guess?" they reply, confused. "I'll see you around?"

"I suppose," the king-in-waiting says, and watches as Farryn goes back into the cafe.

 _I like this one,_ Aja giggles in his mind.

 _Shut up_ , he thinks back at his sister before turning away.

He had wandered around town for a long while, observing as people around him open their businesses. The town wakes up right before his eyes as he walks through the shopping district. With each step he takes, he spots something new. To Krel's right, a lady geezer switches the CLOSED sign on her door to OPEN, while a Luug-like creature barks near her feet. To Krel's left, a man about the same build as Senor Uhl carries pots of flowers onto a display. It's a curious sight for sure. This is like nothing he has ever seen back on Akiridion-5.

And he has not felt at home ever since...

 _Ever since everyone left for Akiridion-5_ , he thinks guiltily. For a moment, he wonders if he should have gone back with them.

Then, he straightens his spine. "I made my choice," he says to himself, determined. "And I'm going to make the most of my time on Earth."

He stops and looks around. He isn't in the shopping district anymore. Instead, he finds himself standing right in front of the lake. _Trinity Lake._ The very heart and soul of this small town.

Krel has not seen it up close before until now. It is a beautiful sight. His gaze sweeps over the shimmering surface, and how the crystal blue waters appear to stretch far beyond the horizons. The sun is out now, and the blinding light fills his human body with warmth. He clambers down to the rocks below, just above the water's grasp, and sits down.

He can leave all the noise of this town behind. All he wants is to appreciate the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it," a familiar voice behind him comments. Krel jumps, startled. He looks up to find the Angus boy, the one he had met last night, staring at the lake. Angus sits down next to him. "The water used to be like a home to me. I have stayed up here, avoiding the lake as much as I could. Now I wonder if I should go back."

Back into a large body of water Krel can see no possible end to? Is this also a strange human thing? Nevertheless, this feels like something Krel shouldn't be listening to. He gets up immediately. "Should I leave you to your thoughts?" the king-in-waiting asks.

Angus smiles sadly. "Do you know what it feels like to cut all ties with your family?" he asks. "Only to have to return to them?" Krel slowly sits down again.

"I have cut ties with someone before," Krel offers helpfully. "My... grandpa geezer. He betrayed my family, and it hurt. But when we learned he was captured, we traveled very far to save him." He finds Angus staring at him, puzzled. "I am not helping very much, am I?"

"Why did you save him?" the other boy asks. "He hurt you."

"He was still our family," Krel says. "And he also has sacrificed so much to keep my sister and I alive."

"You still care even after all he's done," Angus says. "It makes sense. I have similar stuff with my family, except I was the one who left them. Now my mother is sick. She doesn't have long left, and my sister wants me to go back."

"I may not be the best person to help you," the king-in-waiting says, "but my parents are gone now."

"I'm sorry," the other boy says.

Krel thinks back to his dream. He can see Papa's face, still engraved into his memory. He always knows just what to say to make Krel feel better. And oh, his mama. She could always sense when something's wrong. "I would give anything to spend time with them again." He takes a deep breath. "If it were up to me? I would want to go home, at least to say goodbye and spend whatever time your mother has left making memories that last."

"I see," Angus mutters. He searches Krel's face for a moment, then speaks. "Farryn was right about you. You really are different. Thank you for your insight." He gets up to leave.

"You mentioned the si-rens the last time we met," Krel blurts out. Angus freezes in his tracks. "What is that?"

The other boy turns. "Nothing," he says, smiling faintly. "Don't worry about it."

He walks away, leaving the king-in-waiting alone by the shore.

After Farryn's shift at the inn's cafe, they'd gathered with the rest of the band at their trailer. Henry and Millie are already here, but Angus is not. In fact, the merman had been unreachable the entire day. He hadn't returned Henry's calls and texts, and Millie had even offered to drive around town to see if she could spot him (which Farryn turns down). The three of them had begun playing checkers to pass the time, but a full thirty minutes pass by before they hear footsteps outside the trailer.

The door swings open, and Angus climbs inside.

"Where were you?" Henry asks, scooting over so Angus could sit down.

"I took the scenic route," Angus mutters.

"With your phone off?"

"Dead battery. What are we doing now?"

Millie and Farryn exchange glances. Millie sighs.

"First order of business!" Millie announces. "We're going to discuss potential venues, as well as pieces, schedules..."

Farryn sneaks a glance at Angus, who looks slightly more distant than usual. His eyes are glazed over, as if he's spacing out.

 _It's probably just nothing,_ Farryn tells themself. _It IS nothing... right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> If you did, stay tuned for more!  
> If not, tell me about anything I can improve on!
> 
> Yours truly,  
> ukehunters <3


End file.
